


May The Best Woman Win

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, halloween week 2020, staubrey (pining idiots version)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Whilst hunting for vampires, the VH Inc stumble across an old enemy of Beca's. Could this be the end of Vampire Hunters Incorporated before it's even really begun?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Vampire Hunters Incorporated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. PART ONE - The Monster and The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late and I'm madddd but nevermind. This one is a two parter, combining the Final Girl and Possession prompts for Halloween Week 2020.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr @ridiculously-over-obsessed if you want, I'm taking prompts and stuff!

“Alright.” Aubrey settled into her seat at the large table in the office, plonking down a large stack of files next to her. Their meetings now took place at night thanks to the two newest members of the team, but Aubrey didn’t really mind. She was used to hunting at night anyway, so long nights of planning weren’t a far cry from that, “We have seven possible sightings of John Smith in the last month, but I’m not sure all of them are credible so we need to go through them.”

“John’s a mean bastard, the sooner we get rid of him the better it would be for everyone…” Beca mumbled, taking a chunk of the files that Aubrey passed her, “He’s one of the oldest and he’s been a plague on the human race since the 16th century.”

“I can get Hunter to check out a few of the more credible ones, save us some time and some leg work?” Stacie offered, a light whistle coming from where the dragonfly sat on Stacie’s shoulder, Hunter signalling his willingness to help.

“Which one’s John again?” Chloe frowned, sipping her coffee as she began to read through one of the reports, her left leg pressed against Beca’s right under the table.

“Kids under seven.” Stacie grimaced, “So I’m sure we can rule out any of the sightings that involve large groups of adults, he’s never shifted his MO.”

“Oh good, so he’s consistently a monster.” Beca raised an eyebrow. Hunting down the vampires that were technically her siblings had been an exhausting task, but with four of the twenty dead in the last three months, it was fair to say that they were making good progress.

“Gotta appreciate consistency.” Aubrey sipped her coffee, leafing through a fairly thick and detailed report.

“Okay, so this involves… an orphanage…” Chloe pulled a face, a shiver running down her spine, “But it’s weird, it mentions a woman being with him and-”

“What woman?” Beca’s head whipped up from the file she was reading, her pale complexion somehow getting even paler.

“Um it doesn’t say…” Chloe frowned as Beca snatched the file from her, “Becs, what is it?”

“Is there a photo?” Beca asked, leafing through the pages.

“Of course not, you of all people should know that vamps can’t be-” Aubrey started, cut off as Beca pulled a photo from the file, hands shaking a little.

“Oh crap…” She breathed, the hauntingly familiar face of a woman she hoped she’d never see again grinning back at her from the photo, “It is her.”

“Her who Beca?” Aubrey asked, taking the photo from her.

“Stace, what do you know about Atropa?” Beca asked, looking to Stacie who frowned slightly.

“The plant genus? Things like belladonna?” The brunette asked, unsure why a group of plants had shaken her vampire friend so much.

“No. The black witch.” Beca’s tone was even, but the spark of fear in her eyes was enough to put everyone on edge.

“She’s just a scary bedtime story.” Stacie half smiled, a knot of fear starting to form in her stomach, “Something white magic parents use to scare their kids into not using their powers for personal gain.”

“God, I wish she was…” Beca ran her hands through her hair, “She… she was Chicago’s wife.”

“What?!” Aubrey exclaimed, sitting forward in her seat, “I thought vampires didn’t date or marry outside of their own…”

“Normally no, we don’t. But Atropa saw how twisted and evil Chicago was and saw an opportunity to cement an alliance for her benefit. She makes Chicago look like a bunny rabbit.” Beca shook her head.

“I dunno… bunnies are pretty terrifying…” Chloe mumbled, looking around as her friends looked at her incredulously, “What?! It’s those twitchy little noses! And you never know what they’re thinking!”

“Anyway…” Beca chuckled softly, giving Chloe’s hand a soft squeeze, “If she’s with Rob, it’s bad news.” The tension that Chloe had negated with her bunny fear quickly returned.

“So… if she’s real, those legends that my parents used to tell me are true?” Stacie was a little pale too now, remembering how much the tales used to terrify her as a child.

“I would imagine so… no-one I’ve met knows that much about her, other than she scares us shitless.” Beca shivered. Her run in with the black witch had been nearly two hundred years ago, but she still bore the physical and mental scars of being tangled in her web.

“If she’s teamed up with John, what does that mean for us?” Aubrey saw no point in them drowning in the possibilities of what this mysterious figure was capable of. Their focus needed to change to what they did know.

“Short version? We’re screwed.” Beca sighed, “John was the only one with even evil in him to rival Chicago, and he’s twice as powerful. If he’s got her as back-up… the chances of us ever killing him are slim to none. It puts us in more danger to try.”

“So what do we do?” Chloe asked, a frown on her face, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

“I don’t know…” Beca confessed, hands held up in defeat.

“Hunter, do you think you could try and keep covert ops on her?” Stacie asked, a whistle in response, “I know you’re subtle, you’re the best in the business… but will she be able to sense you?” Stacie nodded as a series of whistles followed, “Okay. But be careful.” One final whistle came from the dragonfly before he zipped off her shoulder and out of the open window into the night.

“Is he going to be okay?” Aubrey asked, a look of concern on her face for the smallest member of the team.

“He thinks so…” Stacie shrugged, a warm feeling in her heart as she saw the concern that Aubrey had for her familiar, “He says he’s small enough to run circles around her.”

“Oh, so like Beca then?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow, a teasing grin on her face, the tension easing in the room as Beca looked outraged.

“Well fuck you very much Posen!” 

* * *

It was several days later with no word from Hunter, and Stacie was beginning to grow anxious. She had tried summoning him twice to no avail and was now pacing the floor of the office.

“I should never have asked him to go.” Stacie shook her head, hands wringing together.

“Stacie…” Aubrey sighed softly, “It’s going to be okay…” It was only the two of them in the office as the sun was still out, the vampires working from the comfort of their blacked-out apartment where necessary.

“You don’t know that! You couldn’t possibly know that!” Stacie cried, tears of fear and rage starting to spill down her cheeks.

“I know…” Aubrey hated feeling helpless more than anything else in the world, especially when it came to the people that she cared about, “He’ll be back soon, you’d know if something truly awful happened.”

“I know but… he’s _my_ familiar, he’s an extension of me, and I made him go out there to spy on that… that…” Stacie stopped pacing, a hand clapped over her mouth to stifle a sob.

Aubrey went to her, pulling her tightly into an uncharacteristic hug. It was strange how comfortable she felt with the brunette in her arms, but now was not the time to question that. Stacie sobbed into her shoulder as the blonde held her tighter, the Vampire Hunter never wanting her to feel this kind of pain again.

“We’ll go and look for him tonight.” She mumbled into Stacie’s hair. “We’ll get Beca and Chloe and we’ll find him. You can do that right?”

“Yeah…” Stacie mumbled, voice thick with tears, “Yeah, it’s um, it’s this ancient rite, like you call out for a piece of yourself. I haven’t had to do it before, but I know how to.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Once the sun sets, we’ll go find Hunter.” Aubrey planted a soft kiss in her hair on instinct, freezing as she’d realised what she’d done.

“Thank you.” Stacie mumbled, not even registering the soft kiss as she thought about the possible danger her familiar was in.

* * *

Chloe and Beca joined the pair the second they were able, wanting to help Stacie find Hunter almost as much as Aubrey did.

“Okay, how do we do this?” Beca asked, a determined look on her face.

“I need the big map of the city and total silence.” Stacie was in no mood for jokes or time wasting, watching as the three of them spread the map out for her. She stood in front of it, ceremonial dagger in hand as she began to recite the spell, “That which is part of me and now lost, that which has wandered to places long forgot, let my blood be that which ties me to thee, come back my familiar return to me.”

She winced a little as she drew the blade across her hand, squeezing her hand into a fist as she let a few drops of blood hit the map. They glowed on impact, Aubrey fighting hard to supress the urge to run to Stacie and put pressure on her wound, knowing that it was a part of the rite to do it this way. The drops started to move as Stacie leant closer, watching as they darted across the map until they settled in the same place; an old abandoned slaughterhouse.

“Right. Let’s go.” Stacie said grabbing her bag, holding her injured hand to her chest.

“Woah, woah, hang on a sec Conrad.” Beca gently put a hand on her arm to stop her, fighting back the vampiric call inside her at the smell of blood, “An abandoned slaughterhouse? This has to be a trap…”

“I don’t care!” Stacie cried, snatching her arm from Beca’s grasp, “He’s a piece of my soul Beca, I can’t just leave him there.”

Beca took a sharp intake of breath; Stacie was right, she couldn’t ask her to leave a piece of herself in so much danger, “Okay. But you need to heal that cut before we go in, Atropa will smell it a mile off.”

Stacie nodded, seemingly having forgotten that she had a cut on her hand to begin with. Her hand glowed slightly as the wound healed itself, Beca was joined by Chloe and Aubrey as they readied themselves to go and rescue the fifth member of their team.

“Alright, everyone sticks together okay? If this is a trap, I’m not making it easier for her to pick us off.” Aubrey had gone from friend to Vampire Hunter and leader in the flick of a switch, burying her feelings. They had a job to do.

“Got it.” Chloe nodded as they exited the office, clambering into the car that waited for them outside and speeding off to the abandoned building.

They were indeed heading into a trap, but none of them could have predicted just how much danger they were in.

* * *

“Not to quote Shaggy but… zoinkies.” Chloe whispered as they arrived. Beca grinned a little, her girlfriend’s humour alleviating a minor amount of tension.

“I think that’s the only word for it…” Beca mumbled.

The slaughterhouse is more ominous in person than any of them would have thought, the old building completely wrapped in the shroud of night, seeming to creek and sway in the lightest of breezes.

“C’mon…” Aubrey said, hiding the fear that had settled in the pit of her stomach very well, “Let’s do this.”

They clambered out of the car; their arsenal of weapons strapped to them as they approached the entrance. Stacie was uncharacteristically quiet, her mind only on Hunter as they stepped over the threshold. Suddenly there was a blinding light and a loud ringing in their ears, all four of them crying out in fear and pain as the noise threatened to burst their eardrums. The world went black.

* * *

Beca groaned as the world swam back into view, her ears still ringing a little as she tried to get her bearings. She looked around her, realising two things: she was still in the abandoned slaughterhouse, and she was now very much alone.

“Chloe? Stacie? Aubrey? Where are you?” She called out, shakily getting to her feet, a hand clutching her head as it started to throb.

“You’re too late, little one.” The voice sent a shiver down Beca’s spine as she spun round, recognising the woman who was taunting her, “While you were napping, I killed them.”

Atropa sat atop an old oil drum, a cruel grin on her face as she taunted the short brunette she hadn’t seen in centuries. A low growl sounded from Beca as her fangs descended, lip curling in anger.

“You’re lying.” She spat, eyes ablaze, “You always lie, trick, cheat.”

“Maybe so…” The witch twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her finger, “But believe me or not you are all. On. Your. Own. Same as always.” She giggled.

“I’m gonna rip that smirk off your damn face Atropa.” Beca’s hands transformed into claws as she leapt at the witch, the woman dismissing the action with a flick of her risk, sending Beca flying across the room where she crashed to the floor, the witch simply looking bored.

“Oh, you have got to get with the times Rebecca! I couldn’t exactly blend into the twenty first century with a name like Atropa now could I? It’s Gale now. If you’re going to make idle threats, at least get my name right!”

Beca snorted as she got to her feet again, wincing at the pain in her ribs. Vampires were quick healers but not immune to pain. “Gale? Really?” Laughing at a black witch was never a good idea but Beca couldn’t help herself, “Doesn’t exactly strike fear in the hearts of men does it? You taking a leaf out of Chicago’s book of dumb names?”

Gale’s eyes flashed black as she flicked her wrist, dragging Beca over to her forcibly so they were almost nose to nose, “I think you’ve forgotten just how powerful I am little one. Maybe we should have some quality time, like we used to when you first turned?” Gale got a sense of satisfaction as she saw the flash of fear in Beca’s eyes as the brunette’s mind flashed with memories of pain and terror.

Sighing, Gale let Beca drop to the floor again, looking down at her, “You really have been wasting the whole immortal vampire thing y’know. You’re supposed to _enjoy_ the bloodlust, not ignore it!”

“That was never who I wanted to be.” Beca growled, “And you knew it. That’s why you did it, why you used a spell to get me into bed, why you made sure that Chicago would find us. You might get off on inflicting pain and terror on people, but not me.”

Beca’s lip was curled as she pulled herself to her feet again, it not seeming to register within her anger that she was single-handedly no match for the millennia old witch. Gale lazily held up a hand, the vampire frozen to the spot before she could do anything.

“Little one you do bore me with your self-righteousness…” Gale yawned, slowly tightening her hand from a flat palm towards a fist, Beca crying out in pain as it felt like every bone in her body was breaking, “Although it was very entertaining when I heard that it was you that had taken out my ex-husband! Good for you!” She grinned, revealing in the pain in the brunette’s face.

“Is that what- this is?” Beca grunted, every inch of her feeling like it was on fire as she was caught helpless in the witch’s grasp, “Revenge?”

“Oh, I’d like to think I had a little more depth than that Rebecca!” Gale laughed, suddenly releasing the grip and letting Beca crumple to the floor. There was no sense in maiming the girl, she had more plans for her yet, “As if I care that you ran my ex through with a stake, let’s face it, it’s the least he deserved.”

“Where are my friends?” Beca’s eyes were ablaze with anger, unsure whether it was stupidity or stubbornness that drove her back to her feet.

“Gone Rebecca. It’s just you and me.” Gale’s grin was as wide as it was cruel.

“I don’t believe you.” Beca growled.

“See for yourself…” Gale waved a hand, a ball of light appearing that acted as a sort of movie screen.

Tears poured down Beca’s face as she watched; watched Aubrey push Stacie out of the way of a beam of electricity as it hit her square in the chest, watched as Stacie let out a scream of agony and rage as she summoned her own powers only to be struck down by the same thing that had killed her friend, watched as Chloe, _her_ Chloe, raced forward to avenge her friends, only to be struck in the chest by one of the stakes in Aubrey’s belt that the witch had summoned with a simple flick of her wrist, all of this whilst Beca lay unconscious nearby. They had been like cattle to a slaughter, and Beca had let it happen. She should have fought harder to get them to stay at the office, at least until they had a proper plan.

“You’re dead Gale.” Beca spun on her heel, the monster within her swelling to a size it had never been allowed to before, “I don’t care how long it takes, how many millennia I have to wait, how far I have to travel, I will kill you.”

“Don’t Beca!” Chloe cried, her pleas falling on deaf ears. Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey had watched the whole thing happen, hidden from Beca by some kind of cloaking spell. Chloe went to run to her love, but hit an invisible wall, falling backwards as she all but bounced off it, “Stacie can’t you do something?!”

“I’m trying…” The brunette mumbled, pushing all of her abilities right to their limit, “She’s too… strong.” She grunted, “I can’t do this.”

Aubrey moved to stand behind Stacie, carefully placing her hands on her hips as he leant in, steadying the trembling form of the young with, “Yes you can.” She mumbled quietly in her ear, “You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for. I’ve got you, I’m right here, you can do this.”

Stacie felt as though electricity was coursing through her skin where the tall blonde was touching her, but now was not the time to dwell on it. They had to rescue Beca.

“You always knew you’d be alone Rebecca. Did you really think that would change with Chicago gone?” Gale grinned, watching the brunette shake with rage as her fangs seemed to grow sharper, her eyes darker. Just a little bit more and it would be time.

“I won’t let you take anything else from me…” Beca’s voice was deeper, more of a growl than she had ever thought she had in her. The claws on her hands seemed to sharpen as her lip curled, fangs bared.

“Beca stop you’re giving her what she wants!” Chloe cried, but it was no use. The brunette couldn’t hear her. Stacie was still trying to break down the barrier, sweat began to bead on her forehead as the smallest of cracks appeared.

“You will always be alone, little one, you always have been. You were alone long before you and I met.” Gale’s smile was cruel as she stepped towards the brunette, stopping when they were just inches from each other, “I’m going now. But first… one last kiss for old time’s sake.”

Beca tried to fight it, but the monster in her howled out for its evil energy to be joined with the witch’s, too strong now for Beca to resist. Gale grabbed the front of her jacket, pulling her into a deep kiss. As their lips connected, Beca finally heard it:

“BECA, NO!”

 _‘Chloe? Oh my god…”_ Beca’s eyes snapped open, as she tried to pull away, the monster and the witch overwhelming her as she fought. Chloe was alive, this had all been a deadly trap, and Beca had walked into it. A black smoke started to swirl around them, Beca realising that the kiss wasn’t that, it was a transfer. _‘No…’_ She thought as she felt the blackness enter her, tightening around her limbs, her head, her heart, _‘No, you can’t have me.’_

But it was too late. Gale released Beca as her barrier between herself and the rest of the young vampire’s team broke. The smoke swirled around their friend as they raced forward, but there was no use. A wave of energy sent them flying, the three of them colliding painfully with the ground. Chloe groaned as she lifted her head, seeing Beca on her feet.

Except, it wasn’t Beca. Her piercing grey-blue eyes had gone totally black, glowing red at the edges, a wicked smirk on her face.

“Beca…” Chloe whispered, tears in her eyes.

“Now we’re going to have some fun.” Beca growled, pouncing at her friends.


	2. PART TWO - Come Back To Me Love

Chloe just about scrambled to her feet as Beca reached them, claws extended, fangs bared. Using herself as something of a human shield (or more accurately, vampire shield), she grabbed Beca’s wrists, grunting at how surprisingly strong her girlfriend was. Sure, they’d sparred and trained together before, but never had she felt the full weight of Beca’s vampiric given abilities.

“I don’t wanna hurt you Becs!” She grunted, it taking all of her strength to hold Beca back as Stacie pulled Aubrey to her feet behind her.

“Well that’s about to make this exchange very one sided…” The possessed Beca sneered, her eyes like two voids.

“Heel girl.” Gale called, a sneer on Beca’s lips as she pulled back from Chloe, going to stand next to the black witch who patted her head, “Good girl.”

“Let her go.” Chloe demanded through gritted teeth, her fangs bared, claws at the ready. No-one messed with the people she loved like this.

“Oh sweetie… this is who she is! Who she suppresses… I just brought out of her.” Gale grinned, Beca’s head moving from side to side as she watched the women who she would normally call her friends, licking her lips hungrily.

“No. This is all you.” Chloe shook her head, “Beca listen to me, you have to fight this, you have to come back to us.” She pleaded.

Beca turned to look at Gale, “Can I kill them yet? They’re boring me…” She outed, Stacie protectively stepping in front of Aubrey, electricity flickering at her fingertips, ready to fight for her life.

“Almost sweet thing.” Gale cupped her face, smiling at her in a way that a mother would smile at a child, a chill running down Aubrey’s spine.

“What is that you want Gale huh?” The blonde asked, hand tightening around the stake in her belt. It was a last resort, Aubrey having grown a little fond of the vampire that had turned her best friend, but if she had to sacrifice Beca to save the rest of them, it was what she’d have to do.

“A little entertainment!” Gale grinned, “See, I thought the funnest thing to do with Beca was to destroy the people that she got close to, but y’know what’s even funner that that? Watching _her_ destroy the people she loves with her own hands.” An evil glint sparked in Gale’s eyes as she ran a hand through Beca’s hair.

“So, it is revenge?” Stacie asked, hands shaking a little. Taking down the barrier had taken a lot of her magical power, but she would fight with everything she had if it meant that they could save Beca.

“No sweetie.” Gale tilted her head to one side, “It’s sport.” She placed a hand on the small of Beca’s back, “Go get ‘em.” She whispered in her ear.

Beca’s lips curled into a sadistic grin as she growled, launching herself at the trio again. Chloe wasn’t fast enough this time, the possessed vampire knocking her off balance as she barrelled into Aubrey, Stacie knocked out of the way as if she was just a fly.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since the day we met.” She snarled, Aubrey pinned to the ground and struggling, “You should have told the little witch bitch how you felt.” Beca dipped her head, fangs bared, biting down into Aubrey’s shoulder as the blonde cried out in pain.

Chloe recovered quickly, dragging Beca off her friend by her waist, letting go as Stacie flicked her wrist, sending Beca flying across the room as she knelt next to Aubrey.

“Are you okay?!” She asked, worry in every line of her face.

“I’m fine.” Aubrey grunted through gritted teeth, “Beca’s still in there.” She held her shoulder as she sat up, “She could have gone for my neck, I couldn’t have stopped her, but she didn’t. She’s fighting it.”

Stacie put a hand on Aubrey’s shoulder, a faint glow coming from underneath it, “This isn’t gonna be as healed as I would like, but there isn’t time.” She mumbled, watching as Beca got back to her feet, shaking her head, “If we can draw whatever it is inside her out, I can destroy it. It’s at its most vulnerable then.” She turned to Chloe, a sad look on her face, “You’re the only one of us strong enough to take her on.”

“I know…” Chloe whispered, “I just hope that Beca can hear me before I have to really hurt her.”

She steeled herself as Beca attacked again, Chloe unleashing the monster inside her as she met Beca mid-air, growling as she wrestled her to the ground, the two vampires fighting for dominance as Stacie readied herself to destroy the thing that had kidnapped her friend.

“You should have told me you liked it rough.” Beca sneered, black eyes glinting as she pinned Chloe by her throat to the ground, the redhead snarling as she swiped at her face, drawing blood.

There was a flash of bluish grey in the black void as Beca hissed in annoyance, Chloe seizing the opportunity to flip the brunette pinning her hands next to her head, fangs bared.

“Get out of her.” She growled, fangs hovering inches over Beca’s throat.

“Make me.” Beca spat, the blackness of her eyes seeming to falter a little as Chloe leant in closer, seeing that Beca was fighting to regain control.

“Come back to me Becs.” Chloe whispered, voice soft, “You can do this. This isn’t you, no matter what anyone tells you, this isn’t you.”

The possessed form of Beca squirmed underneath her, “No…” It growled, “No!”

“Beca, you are the woman who makes me pancakes every morning, who plays with my hair while we watch tv, who sings Disney songs in the shower.” Chloe could feel herself getting through to her as the creature possessing her roared, “You are the woman I love, not the monster they tried to make you to be. Come back to me Beca… please.”

Chloe bent down and kissed the brunette, deep and passionate, with all the love she could muster. She knew the risks, knew that this thing could take her next, knew that she probably wasn’t strong enough to fight it, but Beca was worth that risk, worth her life if that’s what it cost. She could feel Beca struggling underneath her, the thing inside her wrestling for the control it was rapidly losing, but as the body underneath her stilled, Chloe pulled away, her breath would have hitched in her throat if she had any, seeing the familiar blue grey eyes looking back at her.

“Chloe…” Beca whispered, her voice hoarse.

“Hi baby…” Chloe whispered back, tears in her eyes.

Beca’s back arched as the black smoke that had invaded her began to pour out of her, swirling and threatening as it looked for a new host.

“NOW STACIE!” Chloe cried, buffeted by the power of the demonic energy in front of her, her hands releasing Beca as she shielded her face.

Stacie’s hands flicked forward, fingers splayed as electricity flashed from them, hitting the centre of the dark swirling mass, grunting with the effort of standing her ground, Aubrey struggling to her feet as it felt like a gale force wind whipped through the abandoned building, shoring the witch up with her body as she wrapped her arms around her waist tightly, eyes closed tight as the thing pulsated and swelled, screeching as Stacie pumped her magic into it. The moment seemed to last forever, the five of them buffeted by the demonic winds, struggling to maintain their balance until finally, there was a pulse, Stacie and Aubrey knocked to the floor, the witch tangled in the blonde’s arms as they hit the ground. The smoke cleared, Chloe still straddling Beca, her body arched over her girlfriend protectively, her whole body tense as she prepared herself for another attack. Beca panted heavily, not needing to breath but needing to try and expel the last of whatever it was that had been inside her, her whole body trembling. She felt violated, but as she felt Chloe’s body pressed against hers, she knew she’d be okay eventually. Beca couldn’t stop the tears that poured down her face, and she didn’t want to either as she cupped Chloe’s face with her hands.

“You’re not dead.” She whispered, a soft frown on her face, a smile on her lips.

“No more than usual…” Chloe grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of one of Beca’s hands as the brunette chuckled tearfully.

Beca opened her mouth to respond, but a guttural roar interrupted her, Gale’s eyes wild with anger at her plan being thwarted, flicking her hand towards the redhead plucking her from Beca’s arms with frightening ease. Chloe cried out in pain as she felt her arm snap at the simple twitch of the witch’s finger.

“You little bitch.” Gale growled, “You think you can best me?”

Chloe was pinned a few feet above the ground, feeling like there was a tight icy grip around her waist crushing her slowly. She grimaced, chin held high as she looked down on the witch, “You don’t… get to win Gale.”

“Oh you stupid child, you have no idea who you’re talking to.” Gale sneered, her grip on Chloe tightening as she yelped in pain.

“You have no idea who you’re messing with.” Aubrey stood, an arm around Stacie’s waist as the tall witch helped her to her feet, “You can tell every one of your little demonic friends from the Other Realm that there is a time limit on their existence here.”

“That is…” Stacie glowered, “If you make it out of here alive.”

Beca had recovered enough to launch herself at the black witch in the same way that she had made her attack her friends, claws lashing at her as Gale was caught off guard. The brunette felt a sense of satisfaction as her claws sank deep into flesh, ripping at her. She was in a frenzy, the anger of being turned against her will, the anger of centuries alone, the anger of her being turned as a weapon on her friends, the anger of the witch hurting Chloe all flooding out as she tore at her like a rapid animal.

“Beca, Beca stop.” Chloe wrapped her good arm around her waist, pulling her off the unmoving body of the witch. Stacie had caught Chloe as she fell, using the last of her magic to guide her to the ground before collapsing against Aubrey, breathing hard.

“Let me at her! She deserves this! We’re not safe as long as she’s alive!” Beca screeched.

“She’s dead Beca, it’s okay. She’s gone.” Chloe whispered in her ear.

Beca stopped struggling, letting Chloe drag her back to her friends, eyes closing softly. For the entirety of her immortal life Beca had always looked over her shoulder, waiting for Gale to turn up, but that was over now. She was free. They reached Aubrey and Stacie, all four of them sat on the floor as they relaxed, not a dry eye amongst them.

“Aubrey… I’m sorry.” Beca whispered, looking at the Vampire Hunter who smiled softly.

“You bit my shoulder, not my neck, as far as I’m concerned, that’s a win.” Aubrey grinned, subconsciously placing a hand on Stacie’s back as the brunette let her head rest on her non-injured shoulder.

“I feel like I could sleep for a month…” Stacie mumbled, “That’s more magic than I’ve ever used, who knew it could be so exhausting?”

“Hey, did you find Hunter?” Chloe asked, fingers trailing down Beca’s spine as the vampire sighed softly, contentedly, with her head in the nook of her girlfriend’s neck.

“Oh!” Stacie sat bolt upright, “Hunter?!” She called, “Hunter? It’s me!” Tears poured down her face as she heard an excited squeak, the dragonfly speeding into view, flying circles around Stacie as she grinned, “Oh Hunter I missed you! Thank God you’re okay!” She cried as the dragonfly settled on his rightful place on her shoulder.

Aubrey beamed as she watched the two of them interact, her heart swelling with joy.

“We were obviously going to come looking for you!” Stacie protested, obviously talking to Hunter, “No doy it was a trap! Excuse you, if it had been me you would have done the same. Yeah, yeah. No of course not. Time and a place! Maybe…”

The other three simply watched the exchange, happy to be reunited with the fifth member of their team.

“Can we go home now?” Beca asked, exhausted.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Chloe grinned, “You okay to drive?” She asked Aubrey.

“Good to go.” Aubrey smiled.

* * *

It was two days later when Stacie returned to the office again, Aubrey giving all of them a well earned day off. It was early morning, Stacie wanting to relieve the blonde of the mountain of files she was no doubt buried in.

“Hey.” Aubrey grinned, perched on the edge of the desk as she stretched out a hand to offer her a cup of a coffee.

“Were you waiting for me?” Stacie asked, a warm smile on her face as took the coffee, ignoring Hunter who whistled as she did so.

“Of course. What did he say?” Aubrey asked, nodding towards the dragonfly. Stacie blushed a deep shade of red.

“N-nothing.” She protested, lying badly. Aubrey cocked an eyebrow.

“Mmhmm, right. That’s why you’re blushing.” The blonde grinned, “Come on. Tell me.”

“He, um, he said… uh, he said… stop flirting and kiss her already.” Stacie mumbled, looking at her feet.

“Oh.” A small blush spread across Aubrey’s cheeks as she set the coffee cup down. She walked over to Stacie, resting a hand on her hip, her heart pounding. The brunette was several inches taller than her, even when they were both in flat shoes, so Aubrey lifted her head so that their eyes met, “Like this?”

Aubrey closed the gap between them, lips brushing as Stacie forgot how to breathe, her brain frying as she deepened the kiss, abandoning the coffee cup on the edge of the desk as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey pulling her as close as physically possible soaking in the feeling of having Aubrey touching her, kissing her like this. It was several moments before they broke apart, stupid grins on their faces, foreheads resting together.

“Yeah…” Stacie whispered, “Like that.”

* * *

The abandoned slaughterhouse was deadly silent, the battle of a few days ago seemingly long forgotten. The body of the defeated black witch lay where it had been buried, the four of them not wanting to just leave a body lying around for anyone to find, still and lifeless, the massive and ancient power dispelled.

At least that’s what they had thought.

Gale’s hand burst through the freshly dug ground, grappling around as she pulled herself from the shallow grave she had been put in. Her head lifted, the wounds inflicted by the vampire starting to heal and glow. She growled as she sat up, stretching the cricks out of her neck.

“You’ve made a very powerful enemy, ladies.” She growled to no-one in particular.

This was far from over.


End file.
